The present description relates generally to systems and methods for implementing a mobile application based online advertising system. More particularly, the mobile application based online advertising system is related to a management and workflow for online advertising, especially providing an application programming interface (API) for generating and displaying advertising or broadcasting campaigns that is accessible from mobile applications on smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like.
Online advertising has become an increasingly popular way for advertisers to publicize information about goods and services to potential customers and clients. An advertiser can implement an advertising campaign using internet-accessible facilities of online providers such as Yahoo! Inc. The online provider serves to connect the advertiser with users accessing online resources such as search engines and news and information sites. Advertisements (“ads”) of the advertiser are provided to the users to inform and attract the attention of the users.
The online provider may make available a variety of advertiser tools to create and manage an advertising campaign. The advertiser may make use of these tools by accessing web sites of the online provider. Tools for creating an advertising campaign allow the advertiser to specify such parameters such as an ad budget, ad timing, and target audience. Some tools also allow the advertiser to create and specify the advertising creatives to be used in online advertisements and in accordance with ad formatting rules and requirements. Advertising creatives are graphics, text, sound and video that are developed to attract the attention of an audience. Other advertiser tools allow the advertiser to manage a campaign by viewing statistics about the progress and success of the campaign and to vary the parameters and details of the campaign as it progresses.
Due partly to their complexity and complicated workflow, advertiser tools are conventionally limited to websites accessible from PC-based web browsers. The complex nature of the online advertising workflow of existing advertiser tools often requires extensive knowledge and familiarity with the online tool in order to create and submit advertisement campaigns. However, recent trends in sales of consumer trends show a dramatic shift from use of personal computers to conduct e-commerce toward a preference for smartphones or tablet computers. As tablets and mobile phones play an increased role in the life of consumers and advertisers alike, there is reduced preference to utilize the complex advertising tools currently made available by advertisers. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the disclosure set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.